The research program at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) has been heavily invested in infectious disease research for close to three decades. In addition to infectious disease, research programs in parasitology, gene therapy, behavior and reproductive biology are represented at the Center. The NPRC program provides resources and opportunities for research using nonhuman primates to core faculty and to faculty affiliated with outside institutions. Recent changes in leadership at the Tulane National Primate Research Center have resulted in a 70 percent increase in grant funding over the past 18 months. The rapid increase in funding has resulted in a shortage of appropriate BSL-2 nonhuman primate housing space to support the research program which in some cases has resulted in a waiting time of up to 8.5 months for investigators to begin research studies. This proposal seeks funds to improve the infrastructure at the TNPRC and expedite research activities by adding to our existing BSL-2 caging capacity in conjunction with ongoing construction and renovation. The purchase of additional caging for Building D, which is currently under renovation, will complement the Center's long term plan to renovate and expand nonhuman primate housing facilities and supplements ongoing construction funded through other sources.